


Antici

by inappropriatefangirlneeds



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Costumes, GobblepotWeek2017, M/M, Rocky Horror Show, Sewing, Theatre AU, gobblepot, tailor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inappropriatefangirlneeds/pseuds/inappropriatefangirlneeds
Summary: Theater AU for the GobblepotWeek2017 (Day 1 Prompt: Musical)Fish Mooney tailors the costumes for a little local theater, Oswald Cobblepot is her assistant who sees new upsides to his job when Jim Gordon gets cast for the new production.





	1. Gold tint my world

“ _Boy_ ” A harsh clap of hands ripped Oswald out of his thoughts. _“We ain´t got all night._ ” Quickly he handed over the golden fabric. It shimmered when the light of the table lamp hit it. He had already seen the guy who would be clad in it, had seen him stand on the stage for the first blocking rehearsals. If it were out on the streets where he had seen the man, he would have never guessed it. His posture had something of a soldier not someone who would dance and his hair cut certainly did not indicate that he would want to be involved into something rather unconventional, yet there was some appeal that even Oswald could see in the brief moment. Sadly he had not been in the atelier when Fish had taken his measurements.  
Oswald watched her hands mark some points on the fabric with tailors chalk. Even on the left side, which was less shiny the chalk did not stand out but it was visible enough. He would not have any trouble cutting the fabric later. Oswald was almost sure that the piece would be a bit too big. Fish would call the actor in and have him undress again. Put some more pins in the piece and make sure it would look good then. Oswald could not blame her, he would not mind getting his own hands on that man. If only he was the head costumier.  
  
Oswald had overheard some of the cast talking, the guy was new in the scene, no one really seemed to know his background or how he got into the business but some praised his talent. Apparently he had left quite the impression at the casting.  “ _Such a stage presence, like he had bottled that up for years just to let it out here..”_ Oswald was intrigued, the role he had gotten was not exactly something to shine but the talk made it sound like that guy filled it with something new and exciting.

Oswald took the golden fabric and cut the pieces about one inch bigger than the chalk marked it. Not forgetting about the seam allowance was something he had learned the hard way. His mother had not been as harsh with him. It happened a few times that he had to make a vest or tie out of a piece of fabric that he initially had intended to become a suit for himself. She had taught him all the basics he needed to figure out how to use needle and thread as well as he did now with remarkable patience, but she never told him where she had learned. Just one time when he lamented about the lost fabric due to his forgetfulness she had comforted him with saying that he should not worry and that it was a family tradition. Up until today he had not figured out what she had meant because he had never seen her forget any seam allowance, she sometimes forgot that she had already seasoned the dinner and would do it again but he had never seen her forget about the seam allowance. Every time he had asked about the remark she had changed the subject. Every other seam allowance he added Oswald remembered that little mystery, maybe he had something in common with his grandmother.  

The pieces were quickly cut and Oswald stored the remaining fabric after handing them to Fish. How she was able operate the sewing machine with her long nails still staggered him but she certainly knew what she was doing. The needle went through the fabric swiftly. The tension of the thread was chosen perfectly to deal with the tricky golden fabric. Oswald watched the needle go in and out until the even noise of the machine was interrupted by a ringing phone. Fish took the call. _“Finish the hemming, boy”_  
Oswald did as told, it was an easy task, no need to concentrate much. Not that he could have. Fish sounded like she wanted to rip out the caller´s throat through the phone. The delivery was late again.

 


	2. Swim the warm waters

The next day Fish´s mood brightened visibly when someone knocked at the door. Oswald let out a sigh of relief, he was deep into redoing the ruffles on Magenta´s costume and the visitor probably meant he would not have to do them a third time. Nothing had been wrong with his initial work but Fish was not in a place where you could argue with her. Least this meant some benefits for his unofficial pay check as well.

Since his first day Oswald had payed close attention to everything that had been going on around the theater. It only needed an open eye and some patience to take notice of those deliveries of hemp silk, that were suspiciously unnecessary in terms of their costume work.

Today it was the usual knock on the door but the face of the man carrying the roll of cloth was not the familiar one. Oswald figured that the delay had been caused by some injury or hubris, possibly a disappearance of the old delivery guy, nothing out of the ordinary. Fish questioned him but soon traded the agreed sum, sans 10% delay fee for the fabric. Not the fabric actually, it usually were only a few meters of either cheap linen or lining, but the thing wrapped inside. The bar in the middle, usually hollow was filled with whatever substance was in demand. Oswald still wondered how no one had noticed the trade going on, everyone having basic understanding of fabrics would notices that those deliveries were absolute nonsense. Well, he had noticed and he intended to benefit from it.   
Accidentally, absolutely accidentally he had walked in on them one time while Fish was examining the goods. The small share for his silence was one he had accepted without arguing, since Oswald was quite confident that a witness that got too demanding would drastically reduce his life span. Of course Fish had required some assistance as well. Make them guilty to be sure of their silence was a well tried strategy.   
To make up for the lost time Fish sent him on his way immediately, the ruffles suddenly being perfectly fine as they were.

A quantity buyer was the club next door the “S´Tabs”.  One of the owners, Barbara Kean greeted him as soon as he found her sitting on the counter, her partner just entered when Oswald had handed over the awaited package.   
Barbara fetched three glasses and proceeded to pour each of them a drink. _“You´re later than usual, aren´t you.. We were already running low .. and that without any special parties.”_ Oswald took the offered drink. “ _Yes, but I swear I came here as soon as we got it.”_ _“Some trouble with the supplier?”_ Flashing a modest smile Oswald replied that he does not know. _“Fish never tells me about the business.”_ No one needed to know what he knew, no one needed to know that he knew something either, not even that he cared. “ _That´s good._ ” Oswald inspected the sparkling liquid in an attempt to change the topic. _“Yes it actually is, not too sweet ..  that´s the new stuff_ we _got delivered today. It´s our responsibility to make sure everything is alright with it, isn´t it?”_ Barbara clicked her glass with Tabitha´s and they shared a smile. " _So, tell me Oswald, who is that new buzz cut boy I see going out and in your theater over there?”_   That was a kind of information that would probably not kill him to share , and it was not like it would have been difficult for Barbara to find another source. Oswald told her what he had heard the other actors say about Jim, not skipping any of the gossip. _“So, whom does he play?”  
"Rocky, the man Frank n´ Further creates ..”  
“So he´s going to wear heals too?”    
“Uhm, no we haven´t gotten any heels for Rocky .. and not much costume in general.”_   
The implication was not lost on Barbara.   
_“Good, we haven´t been to any shows lately anyway, but it´s still some time until the premiere isn´t it?”_   
_“Yes, they just started with the production”_  
 _“When is the next rehearsal with .. Rocky?”_   
Oswald saw Tabitha tense up slightly, so must have Barbara who shot her a mock accusing look.  _“Ah come on Tabs, I´m sure there is some eye candy for you as well. Tabs say you´ll come with me.”_   
The following eye roll was obviously for show. “ _You know I can´t refuse you anything.”_   
“ _Good, so when´s the pretty blonde on stage?”_

_“Uh, I don´t know .. but I can find out.”_

Oswald left with a light head, maybe he should have refused the second glass, or the third one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I´m tempted to do a german version of this AU because fabric is “Stoff” in german and it´s also a word used for drugs. “Hey, you got the Stoff?” .. “Yeah, 3 yards of the green satin and the finest woven linen you have ever touched it´s ..” “Dude .. that´s not the Stoff I´m talking about .. How the flying fuck should I smoke some damn satin ..?!”


	3. One small fraction of the main attraction

Before returning to Fish, Oswald had sneaked into the office to make a copy of the rehearsal plan which he brought over to Barbara in between some seams the next day. They quickly found a date where she and Tabitha had no appointments.  
After closing her day planner Barbara had opened a bottle of red wine. It was left completely empty when Oswald returned to the theatre.  
Back in the atelier he found it rather hard to concentrate on getting the stitches even. It would do, surely, but the small irregularities showed that he was somewhere else with his thoughts. Barbara´s enthusiasm was contagious. Oswald has had already made up his mind on getting a view on the new actor but he found himself getting more and more excited about it after their chat. He was still curious about his skills on stage. After a few glasses of the wine he had even been open to admit that the man indeed cut a fine figure.  
If the schedule was not delayed in any way the first scenes with Jim would be on stage at the end of the week. The days were barely going by fast enough.

The theatre kept close connections to the surrounding businesses, the owners paying a visit was not unusual. Barbara and Tabitha were well welcomed. Usually they had a few drinks to spare for the ensemble. On this visit they brought a few bottles with them as well. One got opened when they sat down in the audience with Oswald. Near enough to have a good view but far enough that they weren´t a noticeable disturbance to the rehearsals.

The bottle was half empty when Frank dragged an anxious pair of Brad and Janet into the laboratory. “ _He´ll be on stage soon, right_ ” Barbara whispered and Oswald nodded as answer. They had a few issues with the placement of the props and the actor’s ways through it which delayed the “soon” a bit. It was well worth the wait.  
As soon as Jim stepped on stage Oswald was mesmerized. He had stage presence, no doubt. The way he moved made him the centre of attention, even without the bright spotlight that would illuminate him during the play. Jim was wearing dark sweatpants and a tight fitting grey shirt with a faded print that stretched over his body. Oswald only had seen him in between doors a couple times but now he could let his eyes wander over the man without raising any suspicion. The boastful poses and ostentatious choreography perfectly accentuated the toned physique of “Rocky”.  
The cast had to go through the movements of the scenes a few times, the stage director wanted to make sure everyone knew where to stand and where the finished backdrops and props would be.  
Apparently, they had ditched the mummy unwrapping idea from the movie. Rocky´s entrance would happen covered by a big sheet and strapped to an experimental table that would rise up from its horizontal position. There would be buckles and straps instead of mummy wraps that needed to be removed.  
Once the director let Rocky run through his poses again Barbara leaned in to Oswald. “ _Not much costume you said right?_ ” Holding back a grin Oswald affirmed, unable to stop his mind puzzling together the fine figure of that man in the golden shorts that still were stored in the atelier. “ _Can´t wait for it_ ” Barbara voiced his own thoughts.  
Shifting to her other side Barbara suggested “ _Maybe we should dress up for the premiere too_ ” Tabitha just snorted. “ _But you´d look fabulous in gold as well_.” _“I´d look even better in gold” “I know love, and you´d beat him just with a single finger, .. I´d still love to dress up somehow.” “We will see.”_  
Oswald was confident the two would sort this issue out. Maybe they would even find something in their closets. There was a certain jacket with a laced up back Barbra only wore occasionally that would be more than appropriate. Both had a marvellous style one far from anything ordinary. Never had he seen one of the pair not dressed to the nines.

The stage directors clapping put Oswald´s attention back to the stage. Everyone had assumed their positions and it seemed they were in for a complete run through. Stage lights were still off but the first notes of the music started to fill the room. A few moments later the sight of muscle was not the most impressing thing. It was the first time Oswald heard Jim singing and his voice was a revelation. “~ _Oh, woe is me ._.“ The timbre was soft but the words still filled the whole room. The naivety of the role was paired with a captivating vulnerability. “~ _my life is a misery.._ ” Never has Oswald heard The Sword Of Damocles portrayed like this. Jim gave the piece so much character. The infantile of Rocky was still there but Jim added a sadness to the song that seemed to be one of a whole life lived. No trace of the ridiculousness a lot of adaptions added to that part was in those first lines, the tone did not change until the choir joined in. Soon the piece aligned with the comical tone but Oswald was left speechless over only those few lines. After all Rocky was a tragic figure and never had he heard anyone capture this reality of his existence, like Jim just had.

Jim´s voice stayed with Oswald the whole evening, the whole night and it did not even leave the next day. Stitching on paillettes Oswald thought about the other productions, the ones he had worked for and the ones he had only attended as part of the audience. He could not think of any singer or dancer who had managed to capture and keep his attention as much. Especially not from a few rehearsal scenes. He often got the chords or great lines stuck in his head but not quite like it was now. He had even admired great singers and dance talents but Jim seemed to push different buttons on him. It was silly. He had not even talked to him. The paillettes shimmered under Oswald´s fingers reminding him of the spot lights Jim would stand in on the premiere evening.

A knock on the door ripped him out of his thoughts. Fish was occupied with sorting through some patterns so he pushed his needle into the fabric and got up to open the door.


	4. Your apple pie does taste too nice

Buzz cut boy. Barbara´s voice echoed in Oswald´s head. Standing so close to him he could see that she might have to find a new term of endearment soon. The hair had visibly grown; he probably has not had his hair cut since he had been cast. Oswald found himself wondering if it would be soft upon touch. A voice, one outside of his mind disturbed the imagined silkiness.

 _“Hi, I´m Jim”_  
Oswald tried his best to keep his hand steady when he took the one that was offered for a greeting but he did not quite manged to keep his voice from shaking a bit.  
_“Oswald ..”_   10 seconds was probably long enough to shake someone´s hand, Oswald awkwardly let his arm drop before pointing over the room.  
_“and this is Fish Mooney, she..”_  
“Oswald” Fish´s tone made him realize his mistake.  
_“Oh I´m sorry, of course you two have already met ..  Jim.”_  
_“Oswald.”_ The man slightly nodded after getting addressed again before turning his head to Fish who had made her way to the door _. “Mrs. Mooney.”_  
_“Jim. So good to see you, come in darling, you´re a bit early.”_  
Wrapping a hand around Jim´s shoulder Fish lead him into the room.  
_“Oswald, take the day off.”_

That was unambiguous. Oswald quickly closed the door behind him and immediately cursed himself for his stuttering lack of eloquence. Jim must deem him an idiot. They did not exactly meet often in the building Oswald wouldn´t get any chance to correct this picture. Maybe that was a good thing, he would need to get the way his heart was beating under control before he could face Jim again anyway and that wouldn’t be happening soon. Some food might help.

The restaurant around the corner was a lovely place with a cosy interior and simple but delicious cuisine. The staff had been friendly since the first time he had eaten there.  
A full meal later Oswald felt like he would be able to face every and anyone again. He was well used to dread the presence of other persons but this was something completely different. His pulse didn´t accelerate in fear of more mockery or even worse, his blood did not rush out of rage over insults. No matter how many years had passed since someone has had called him names for his choice of clothing, his posture his whatever it was that captured their attention Oswald could not quite forget. It was a welcomed change that the acceleration of his heartbeat was connected to something good. Not counting that loss of eloquence, of course. Well, there was still plenty of potential for a lot of embarrassment but it was nice that apart from the worries about his own behaviour he did not feel any dread thinking about the other person. Oswald dug his spoon into the dessert and took a big bite, sweet as Jim´s smile had been when he had said “ _hi_ ”. The colour of the dough started to remember Oswald of his fair hair, although it was not even remotely the right shade, nor was it as shiny. Better eat the whole thing quickly.

Halfway through the dessert Oswald spotted the familiar features he had just imagined walking through the restaurant. He tried to push off the feeling of familiarity that had developed since those facial features and stunning voice was all he could think of lately. Right now he did not need his imagination to see the all too blue shade of Jim´s eyes but it also reminded him that he had barely spoken to the other person.   

Jim had noticed him and Oswald tried his best to gain control over the broad grin that must already be spreading over his face. The man stopped in front of his table.  
  
_“Hi, Oswald. Looks good”_

Oswald followed the nod to his half eating dessert and was quick to shuffle a bit to the side and make a sweeping and hopefully inviting gesture.

_"Please, Jim have a seat”_

Too much, probably, why would he sit on a table with him? Oswald prepared for a rejection but Jim took the chair right in front of him.

_“It´s raspberry crostata. I´d offer you a bite but I´m afraid I don´t have any fresh cutlery.”_

_“Fine by me”_ Jim shrugged, _“If you don´t mind.”_

He didn´t not at all, how could he.  What he did mind was that his hand was shaking ever so slightly when he offered the fork to Jim, who took it with a steady grip. Oswald could not help but follow the small piece of pie disappear in the other man´s mouth.

_"That´s great, I´ll certainly won´t skip the dessert today.”_

The waitress took Jim´s order, including a crostata. When she had left the table Jim leaned forward a bit looking a bit uncertain.   _“Is she, Mrs. Mooney .. always like this?”_

_"I´m not sure what you are referring to but I am inclined to believe no matter what, the answer is yes.”_

_“It was just a very intense .. and long fitting for so little costume.”_  
  
“Yes Fish is .. thorough. But I doubt she will call you in for another fitting.”

Oswald was sure to see some relieve in Jim´s features.

 _“I can´t really believe I´m having a costume fitted though.. “,_ Jim leant back into his chair.  _“My first rocky horror outfit was a horrible makeshift version of something between Frank and Riff Raff  and I had to hide it in my backpack sneaking out to the cinema.”_

Oswald found it hard to believe that a young Jim would have needed to hide anything from anyone, his expression must have been curious enough because he clarified:

_“My father, he didn´t approve .. you know, a respectable district attorney doesn´t have a son that wears fishnets.”_

_“Did you get in trouble?”_

_“Yeah, when he found out .. but it was worth it, we had great fun that night.”_

We. Of course, someone like Jim would not have had to visit the cinema alone.

_“Did you ever see it in cinema, or only in theatres?”_

_“I did, my mother helped me sew the costume, I was still learning back then.”_

_“So you didn´t have to sneak out, that´s great.”_ Jim smiled _. “What did you wear?”_

_“Oh, nothing too daring, a suit basically. I took some inspiration from Columbia´s tailcoat .. the sequin fabric was quite a hassle.”_

_“Sounds fabulous”_

Oswald withheld the fact that his peers had considered him a bit too fabulous for their taste. Their conversation was disturbed by the arrival of Jim´s meal anyway. He did not have to hide his outfit at home but he still got changed in the cinema since he feared running into someone he knew on the way. Watching Jim starting to eat Oswald noticed that he still had some of his dessert left.

It was Jim who picked up the conversation a bit later, just in time to save Oswald from the decision if it would be awkward to stay despite having eaten all his food.  
  
_“I´m glad to hear your mother supported you. Did she teach you to sew?”_

_“She did, mostly.”_

_“How long have you been working with Fish?”_  
  
_“It´s over a year by now.”_

_“You´re surly much more competent with what you´re doing than I am.”_

_“But the rehearsal .. you´re, you .. that was great.”_ Oswald bit his tongue in an attempt not to spill every single thing he really had thought about Jim´s skills.  

_“It´s my first time at a theatre, a proper stage I still got to get some experience ..   Taking theatre class at school was a fight, but my father had to swallow it once he saw I was still building the skillset for another career as well. When he was gone, I felt like I owed it to him to at least try follow his wishes.”_

_“It´s your own wishes that you should follow and only those.”_

_"_ _You know, you might be absolute right with that .. just like you were with the great dessert.”_

The waitress brought a fresh piece of crostata. Jim even offered Oswald a piece, in compensation for what he had taken from Oswald´s plate.


	5. Sensual daydreams to treasure forever, can't you just see it.

Lining some of the jackets for the ensemble Oswald thought about the lunch he has had with Jim. Again. It´s been a while but every crostata he had seen or eaten since then had made him smile. Just they haven´t really talked since. It was a shame. Only once they had run into each other in one of the corridors and Jim had taken him to the side for the moment and thanked him for listening to him the other day.

“ _I never really talked with anyone about that, I never really talked much in general.”_  
Oswald just uttered a “ _Anytime_ ”. He wanted to say more but Fish´s coffee had been getting colder and colder with every second of delay and Jim seemed to be in a hurry as well.   
  
Putting a new piece of thread through the eye of the needle Oswald puzzled his mind some more if there was any occasion to invite Jim to something, anything. Lunch? Dinner? Their schedules barely matched and Jim surely preferred the company of the cast. He did not even have to ask him in person, he could just leave an invitation, a message .. just what for?  Any reason was good enough for him to have an excuse to see this handsome face again, meet the gaze of those kind but strong eyes. See that tip of a tongue lick away the last crumbs of dessert. Just what reason would be good enough for the man to see him again?  
At least Oswald had the comforting thought of being able to watch him on stage soon but that had caused a new dispute in his mind. He was torn in between longing to use every possible second he would be able to see him on stage and the thought that if he could restrain himself the sight of Jim at the premiere would be even more impressing.  
Fish kept him quite busy anyway, so it seemed that the second scenario could work out. However, no task, no matter how tedious or challenging could keep Oswald from thinking about the tall strong figure on stage. The mental picture of what Jim would look like in his costume grew more vivid until it got disturbed by a harsh metallic sound. The sewing machine was acting up.   
Oswald sighed. That would delay him quite some time. He opened the machine to see if there was any serious damage this time or if it was just the usual piece being stubborn again. Nothing seemed to be out of place or broken so Oswald got up to fetch the oil for the sewing machine. Damn thing did not even deserve the maintenance for interfering with him picturing a set of flawless thighs disappearing under golden fabric. Since Jim had mentioned the fishnets sometimes his mind added a black set to the picture, an even pattern breaking up the skin underneath. Oswald cleaned some of the piled up lint before he opened the bottle of sewing machine oil.  
It would have just taken a small squeeze, a few well positioned drops and he would have been done but Oswald was so unhandy to squeeze just a bit a too hard. Way too hard to be precise. So hard actually, that the spilled oil coated machine, skin and workplace. Oswald cursed when the stickiness spread. Great. Maybe he should concentrate a bit better. Now he had to clean the machine again and even more.

Once Oswald was done removing most of the excess oil his hands were still all sticky and dirty. He tried to rub some of it away in between his hands but it was no use, he just spread the substance coating his fingers even more. It would be a hassle to get it out of under his nails. To cap it all Oswald noticed the dark spot that had formed on his pants. Right there in the middle of his right thigh. On Jim, the spot would have looked small but his own stature was so much more slender. He did not have half the muscle Jim´s thighs were packing. That oil was a pain in the ass to remove from fabric. He would have to take them off and let them soak for a while before attempting to clean them.  The thick and heavy oil on his skin had warmed up. Due to the body heat it started to feel a bit thinner, less sticky still slick. It spread more easily in between his fingers. The atelier was empty, Oswald contemplated opening the button of his pants. He´d have to be careful not to get more spots on them but he could take them off right now.  
He rubbed away some more oil from his fingertips but on a second thought he decided against it. If he´d put them in the washing machine here and Fish came back before they were ready she might have had a few things to say. Her tongue was always sharp.  
  
Luckily when she got back from her meeting Oswald had already cleaned the sewing machine as well as his hands and Fish did not notice the dark spot on his clothes. Despite the delay he was proud to tell her that he was already almost done with the pile of jackets. Despite her unimpressed look she did not criticize any of his work. Oswald considered this a win. Even more so when she left him with another task. It meant he had to stay longer but he was trusted with the finishing touches of Frank n´ Further´s corset. 


	6. Dammit, Jim!

The fabric was fabulous. Rich black when looking straight down on it but depending on the light it would shine and glimmer in all the colours of the rainbow. Oswald was glad that they found that kind of fabric. He would not have to add thousands of rhinestones and other things on the piece.  
The simple leather design of other Frank costumes was one that he always had liked but their choice of fabric had been the right one. The cut would make it similar enough to meet the look but they also added a unique twist to it. Fish had tickled enough funds out of their budget to make this choice possible. It would look marvellous in the stage lights. There were just some more additional stones left to be set. The sketch with the design was lying in front of him, so he could determine the right placement. It did not take long to place the missing pieces. Oswald made sure that all rhinestones were fixed properly. Then there were just a few hems to finish, this and that spot to neaten and trim. Once Oswald had made sure nothing would come loose another time he fetched the cord and started to lace it through the eyelets. They might have to redo the spot where the loops would form in the middle but there was no way around trying and fixing this on person. Apart from that it was done. It would form a stunning figure. Oswald wrapped the piece up and stored it with the other parts of the costume before closing the atelier. 

A couple of weeks later he had the piece in his hands again after the fitting. Fish had been satisfied, there was very little to change or fix. Now his job would be mostly about maintenance, repair and keeping the costumes clean. Fish had left him alone with taking care of putting everything back in storage. The corset was still as marvellous as he remembered it to be and he expected it to stay that way. They had done a great job and it was well crafted. It would be surprising if even a single eyelet would loosen.  

Oswald allowed his fingers to run over the shiny fabric once more. He fixed the cords in the back, untangling them and loosening them to be ready for the next time it would be worn. Everything was in place but Oswald could not put it out of his hands. The bottle of cheap vodka was at hand and he had to spray it anyway. Maybe he could dare it? Just a second.  
More than once he has had eyed the other corsets in their stock but this particular piece made him especially curious. He had always wanted to know what he would look like in one, what it would feel like and this exemplar managed to make him believe he could even like what he would see.  
Something only he would see, it was late and the atelier was empty. Fish would not come back, he could use the opportunity. No one would know, yet he did not dare to take off his dress shirt. His jacket and vest however landed on the table next to him and he opened a few of the shirt´s buttons.  
The fabric was dark against the white underneath when he held it to his body. Closing the hooks in the front felt good, like an embrace almost. It was not too dissimilar to wearing the waistcoats he loved so much. With a little difficulty Oswald tightened the corset on his back. The actor had a bigger build than him and he could close it fully without having to struggle for air. Still. He looked fine. From all angles. Shimmering in all shades. Glistening and gleaming. He tried arching his back slightly, leaning forward.  Standing back up straight Oswald pushed the dress shirt off his shoulders baring his chest. Taxing his reflection in the mirror Oswald noticed how his posture had improved, how he looked taller than before, how his waist curved in and then his observations were interrupted by a blurry movement in the back. It had him panic. The door must have been opened.

 _"_ _Oswald? Are you in here .. I knocked”_

_“Jim?!”_

His heart skipped a beat. Oswald hoped his voice did not convey the rush of horror he felt.  

_“I know we aren´t supposed to take the costumes with us, I just, it was a habit  .. packing my things .. are you back there?”_

There was no way Oswald could get out of the corset before Jim got round the corner. Maybe he could make up some reason he had to put the thing on to fix whatever something. With shaking hands he tried to at least put his shirt back in place.

_“I´ve been doing some extra training and practice, I´m a bit tired and I noticed too late that I had it in my bag, I did not want to cause any trouble .. ”_

There he was Jim, tousled short hair and a pair of shiny golden pants in his hand.  He had stopped mid sentence and Oswald could not blame him. It was silly. The sight must have been stupid, ridiculous. What a freak. All the words he heard so often echoed in his head. It was one thing to be an actor and wear a costume for a play, another thing to do it in your free time and to actually like it, that was weird, or so he had been told. It was as well a vastly different thing if you had the body to support a flashy look.  The pointing finger and insults Oswald was expecting however never came. Jim instead flashed a short smile.  
  
“ _I´ll just leave this here_ ”  

He placed the folded shorts on the surface that was closest to him before clearing his throat and adding a soft _“Suits you.”_

Before Oswald could find his voice to say anything the man had turned around and was halfway through the door. Before he went through it he heard him speak once more:  _“Don´t dream it, be it..”_

Oswald wanted to die for a moment but that “suits you” had sounded sincere, not mocking, not an insult clad in delusive words and he allowed himself to dream for a moment.


	7. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me

However Oswald did not dare to be it yet. Quickly he had put away the corset and the premiere had come earlier than a good opportunity to invite Jim to some activity. It was a slight relief knowing he would not have to talk about their last encounter. Then again Jim probably would have had declined anyway, because he wanted to focus on the play Oswald told himself. But today nothing could darken his mood.  
This evening he´d see what Jim had practiced so long for.  
This morning Oswald had picked a special suit to wear and allowed himself to start the day with a glass of his preferred red wine. He would not have many responsibilities backstage and could focus on the performance.  Mostly he would have to take care of things after the premiere.  
Barbara had frowned when he had told her that he would be quite late to the after show party. She had made him promise to visit anyway. It seemed they even had set up a special decoration for the event. Maybe he would see Jim there, but as part of the cast he would probably be crowded by other people. Oswald still looked forward to it, even more so to the show before.

The familiar music brought back quite some memories. Seeing the production finished and polished with light, costumes and props did not fail to create the right flair. The magic of the theatre. It could turn everyone into another person for a while, actor or audience. Oswald recalled doing the time wrap in the small rows of the tiny cinema he had gone to. Being in the middle of a whole cinema hall that went through the exact same ridiculous movements had made him feel being part of something. His golden tail coat fitting right in the crowd of the most diverse and daring outfits he had ever lain eyes upon back then. Vast parts of Gotham were rather liberal towards an eccentric style and behaviour; he had learned to cherish that the last years but there were certain limits even with that. No one stopped you but they certainly judged and assumed. Children however were a special brand of cruel, at least they had made Oswald rather thick skinned towards the subtler jaundices. _“~Time meant nothing, never would again ..”_ His job certainly had granted him a bit more privilege of fools, the craft, the aura of the arts made people accept more than they would usually do. Oswald was glad he got the position in the theatre. Actually, the longer he watched the fabric of Magenta´s skirt and apron flow fluidly with the movement the theatre could be glad they got him.

He had improved a lot since cobbling together that gold sequin fabric. With every movement, it had scratched where it touched his skin while he had been listening to the same tunes years ago. _“~I could show you my favourite obsession I've been making a man ..”_    
One thing Oswald did not recall is the effect that the appearance of Rocky had on him. It were the other characters that had captured his attention back in his youth, now he was all focused on the muscular and handsome figure. Maybe it was the lightening but it seemed like Jim had bulked up even more. He was flaunting his biceps, flexing his abs and Oswald could not take his eyes of the shadows the stage light painted on his skin. Of course Jim´s vocal performance mesmerized him as well, he hit all the right chords and all the characterisation he put into the little words of that role was quite frankly a revelation all over again but Frank´s gloved finger traveling all the way down from collarbone to hipbone was, as frankly put as much of a gratification. Rocky gingerly touching Janet, his hips rolling into her more demanding grabs. Ever too short was the expression of marvelled bliss that Jim let appear on his face. What a comforting thing to know that Oswald could witness all of this again if he pleased.  
When the curtain fell, it was not the last time, it was the first. Judging the applause, the production would not be cancelled too early.  
  
Oswald watched how the seats emptied to give the ensemble time to change before he returned to his duties backstage. The costumes had to be taken care of, inspected if there were any repairs necessary. When he walked through the door he did not expect anyone to be still in the dressing room, the premiere party at the “S´Tabs” must be quite lively by now, yet there was someone sitting in the dimly lit room. It was Jim. He already had changed but he had not left, it looked like he wanted to stare holes into the air. Oswald cleared his throat.

_“Are you alright?”_

Jim´s head jerked up at the disturbance but his startled face relaxed once he saw Oswald.

 _"Yes, yes I am. For the first time I´m doing good. Well, I .. I am .. I´m sorry I´m rambling_ ”

_“No, by all means .. what did you want to say?”_

_“I was so focused on doing good, no .. doing something good that I forgot to do good myself, you know as in I´m doing well, but now I do.”_  

Oswald nodded slightly, not quite convinced by Jim´s words. 

_“Standing on stage felt wonderful.  I just, think.. I can´t really believe it yet, that it really happened, that I left, that I´m here.. Anyway .. ”_

Jim straightened his back looking a bit lost but indeed satisfied.  
  
_“The After show Party might help to make it more real”,_ Oswald pointed out _“I´m sure they are missing you there anyway.”_

_“Will I see you there?”_

_“I´ll come when I´m done here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: “~I don't care when you come, as long as you clean it up!”


	8. Your heart will pump and your blood will sing

A giant pair of red full lips greeted Oswald when he entered the bar. Barbara had outdone herself. Oswald could almost see Tabitha rolling her eyes while Barbara had picked all the extensive decoration but the success proved her right. The place was packed with satisfied customers.  
Oswald nodded a greeting to Fish on the way to the counter. She occupied one of the booths with the owner of the theatre and his right hand. On another night Oswald might have chosen a spot close to them but now instead of his ears listening to them, his eyes were still skimming through the guests. Jim had asked if he would be there. Could it be that he wanted to see him? After a glass of wine, he would find out if he would be happy to see him _.. like this_ , his mind added with Frank´s voice.  
Barbara fetched a bottle as soon as she saw him approaching the counter. She handed him the glass with a proud broad smile “ _What do you say?”_  

_“Impressive.”_

_“Tabs won´t be delighted but I think we´re gonna leave the decoration up more than a couple days, I kinda like it.”_

Oswald nodded in approval and took a few sips from the wine. Barbara refilled the glass before leaning in.

_“Why haven´t you told me about you and Mr. fancy gold pants?”_

_“What?”_

_“Jim, he asked for you a couple minutes ago, did you mess up something about his costume or what is going on with the two of you?”_

_“Nothing, we just .. talked a couple of times.”_

_“He´s back over there, go and make that nothing a something, honey”_

Oswald felt how his cheeks blushed. His eyes followed to where Barbara was pointing and indeed there he saw Jim sitting with a few members of the cast.  
  
_“Here take that .. some sweet lips for a sweet tooth.”_

Barbara left him with a pair of translucent lollipop lips and a half emptied glass of wine, both blood red. Watching Jim, Oswald emptied the glass. The man looked happy, relaxed. Oswald fumbled with the plastic wrapping the lollipop, resisting something sweet was not his strength. Once he had gotten rid of the wrapping he noticed that the handsome face had disappeared out of his line of sight. Jim´s company was still chatting lively but Oswald saw no trace of Jim.  
That was until he found him shoving his way through the crowd, a big smile still spreading over his face when he approached him. Since all the bar stools were occupied Jim moved close to Oswald. Even sitting there Oswald was barely taller than Jim, who leaned in even closer when greeting him.  The smell of liquor lingered in the air. Malty, sweet a bit herb but quite pleasant.

 _“You came.”_  
  
_“Of course, I said I would_ ”  
  
Two glasses were placed in front of them by a Barbara who then promptly rushed to return her duties as host.  The golden liquid had a red shimmer thanks to the lightning in the club. Whiskey was not his usual choice but Jim picking up the glass and raising it to a toast compelled him to do the same. The sound of the glasses clinking together was barely audible but Jim´s body almost pressing into his side and half his back was unmissable. Just like Jim Oswald downed the liquor in one swig. It burned down his throat and left his mouth with a bitter sting. The sweetness of the lollipop helped.  
Oswald noticed how Jim watched him, eyes a bit hazy and seemingly having some trouble to focus.

 _“Care to share the sweets again?”_  
__  
Barbara surely had another batch of the lollipops somewhere close. Oswald wanted to suggest getting a fresh one but as soon as the lips had his left his mouth Jim had his fingers on the stick and Oswald let him take it. Jim didn´t take his eyes off him while he licked over the lollipop with a slow movement of his tongue. When he took the whole pair of lips into his mouth it was Oswald´s turn to stare at how Jim played with the lollipop. Did he .. ?  No he couldn´t be, after all they were at a rocky horror themed party some frivolity was basically common curtesy. He shouldn´t read too much into it. If he just wouldn´t look at him like that. Oswald felt the blush on his cheeks returning. He still stared when Jim let the lips slide out of his mouth and hummed in appreciation. “ _Sweet._ ”   
The cherry scent lingered in the air when Jim closed the little space that had been left in between them. He was almost touching Oswald´s ear when he spoke with a husky voice. “ _Wonder if yours are as sweet_ ”  
Oswald was aware that his eyes were wide open and blinking rapidly when he turned his head in disbelieve but he could not help it, could not help how his jaw dropped just a bit. He tried to focus on Jim, if he was misreading anything here but he looked expectant a bit fearful even and he was still so close to him. It was so easy to just tilt his head and lean in. His fluttering eyelids finally falling shut as soon as he felt Jim´s lips on his, pressing ever so softly.  Since Jim was still standing half behind him Oswald had to strain his neck to push into the touch. His lips parted ever so slightly and the tip of his tongue tasted the sticky sweetness in between them. Jim took advantage and pushed his own tongue forward. Oswald gladly let him move past his lips. The touch was still soft but more demanding now. His brain was only slowly catching up with what was happening, finding some focus in the cherry haze Oswald pushed both their tongues back into Jim´s mouth. The whiskey mixed well with the sweet fruit, yet Oswald did not want to stop until both notes had faded in between them.  
Jim seemed to have other plans, he pulled away and looked at Oswald with a lopsided grin. _“The theatre must be empty now right?”_  
_“I guess so_ ”  
“ _Come on, then”_  
Jim dragged Oswald off the bar stool. Still holding the lollipop in his right, he took Oswald´s hand in his left one and guided him through the club.  
Crossing the street Jim looked much more sober than he had a mere minute ago. Now Oswald felt some dizziness creeping through his body. His feet felt so light that he feared they might have lost their way if it wasn´t for Jim dragging him along.

Once inside old habits kicked in and they made their way down the corridor to the atelier. Jim was leaning against the wall, twirling the lollipop in his mouth while Oswald unlocked the door.


	9. That delicate satin draped frame

Once sitting on the chaise longue right next to a still smiling Jim Oswald became very aware of his situation.  
_“What .. what are we .. ?”_  
Jim added a warm kindness to his smile.  
_“Nothing you don´t want, just a little private celebration .. you just say stop if anything is too far..okay?”_  
Oswald nodded, he wasn´t even sure why he had asked. He´d do about everything Jim asked him for. Anything actually. Gladly so. He just hadn´t much experience to draw from for that kind of situation. He was not at all sure where he should or could put his arms when Jim leaned in and kissed him again. Jim had it all figured out. One arm casually propped on the backrest, his other hand resting on Oswald´s cheek.  
Oswald only knew that he wanted to touch Jim. Touch every single inch of him. But where to start. The back. That could work. If he could get his hands to move. Ripping out of his petrification Oswald managed to put his arms around Jim. Feeling the muscle, he had admired on stage was marvellous. Just a thin fabric covering them.  
The pressure against his body made Oswald slide down the backrest, his arms keeping a steady grip on Jim´s shoulders dragging him down as well. The taste of cherry was fading, the whiskey still lingered. Jim snipped the lollipop he was still holding on the table next to them, not caring about the stickiness coating the surface. Pushing his tongue into Oswald´s mouth he pressed his palm against his chest.  
Welcoming the deepening of the kiss Oswald gripped the side of Jim´s face. His hand´s covered Jim´s temples for a moment before sliding further back into soft blonde hair. Hair that was almost long enough to grip it now. Oswald hoped he would get the chance to do that again when it was grown out. 

While Oswald messed up his hair Jim´s hand dragged down over his sides, slowly as if he feared to miss something important. It came to rest on his hips and Jim spread his fingers to feel his waist. He broke the kiss but the throatiness of his voice made up for the loss of sensation.

“ _You got any other corsets lying round here?”_

Oswald´s mind needed a bit to catch up with registering the meaning of the words spoken.

_“You looked great in Frank´s .. would you wear one for me?”_

Despite being flattered a slight but nagging feeling troubled him. Such extravagances rarely earned him a friendly word but if this was sincere it was worth the risk and he felt like he had found someone he could trust. Even with that.  

“ _Some .. I, I guess_.”

Annoyed about his own stuttering Oswald pushed himself up from the cushion. Jim gave him room to get up and followed him to the storage area.

Oswald browsed through a few garments. Ruby red over bust with a sweetheart cut, that would hardly work. There was a silver longline piece and a underbust done with a green scaled fabric. When Oswald pulled out a purple one Jim let his finger run along one of the steel bones, giving an unspoken choice. The fabric shimmered in all shades of violet and purple, cold and warm undertones alternating depending on the light. It was a underbust with a straight cut, a shape and size that could fit Oswald. He might have to ask Jim some time about this choice but right now he got distracted by Jim helping him out of his suit jacket, Jim starting to open his waistcoat and slip that off him as well, Jim starting to open his shirt one button after the other. Oswald helped pulling it out of his pants. The piece of clothing landed on top of the pile on the floor.  
Oswald opened the busk of the corset and Jim assisted him with wrapping it around. He looked down while closing the metal piece. Once done he heard Jim´s voice whisper into his ear.

_“Beautiful”_

Jim pulled back and put his attention to untangling the laces on the back.  _“Tell me when it´s too tight.”_

Oswald nodded, slowly getting courage to actually look at himself in the mirror. The colour stood out against his pale skin but he liked the contrast. It felt a bit strange to have half his upper body uncovered and exposed like this while the rest was wrapped in such a thick layer of fabric. He felt it putting pressure on his stomach when Jim pulled on the laces. His eyes stayed fixed on the mirror when the restriction got visible. A slight curve formed and Oswald liked to believe that it added some elegance to his scrawny form. Jim took his time. Oswald wondered if this wasn´t the first time he laced someone into a corset. Probably had helped some of his friends before they watched The Rocky Horror Picture show to get ready. He could see how someone would ask a young Jim for a favour like that. Oswald tried to stay still while Jim tucked on the laces trying to get them straight. A last strong pull and he saw Jim binding the lace into a bow on his back.  
The narrowing was little but still gave his body a visible curve. He certainly felt it too. His thorax was free to expand so he had no real difficulties with breathing but trying to catch a deeper breath he noticed the limits. Maybe it should have worried him, made him feel trapped but it didn´t.

He even welcomed it when Jim let his hands slide over his body again following the curve in his waist, and applying quite some pressure. Sill holing his waist Jim pulled Oswald back to him. Back to chest. Jim moved his arms up, wrapping them around Oswald, holing him by his shoulders. He tilted his head to plant soft kisses all along the other man´s neck. Feeling Jim´s tongue drag along his bare skin left Oswald truly breathless. A little moan escaped his lips when Jim bit down softly on the junction of throat and jaw. The picture of himself in the mirror got blurry. Encouraged Jim sucked on his skin with some more force, maybe even putting some purple spots up there. The corset felt tighter with every passing second but Oswald started to cherish this additional sensation.  
Jim´s arm slid along his body again until they wrapped around his hips and pulled their lower bodies together as well. Feeling Jim´s erection press into him robbed all breath from Oswald. Their eyes locked for a second in the mirror.


	10. Audiovibratory, physiomolecular

Oswald did not break eye contact when he pushed back, swaying his hip just slightly. He saw the other man´s eyes falling shut at that. Doing it again he watched how Jim´s eyes opened wide. It was thrilling to see the effect he was having on the other person.  
To that unmistakable physical proof the last bits of nagging doubts, those that said this situation would take a bad turn, would punish him for showcasing his vulnerability fell silent, very silent.

The hands sliding down the front of his thighs sent shivers through Oswald´s spine. Them sliding back up had quite the same vibrating effect. Avoiding to touch his erection Jim brought his hands up and let them rest over Oswald´s belt, yet the awaited unbuckling of it did not happen and Oswald searched for the reason in the mirror. The questioning eyes made Oswald nod quickly.  
All anticipation he filled his lungs as much as the purple garment allowed it. When Jim opened buckle then button and let his hand slip into his pants he held his breath. Jim grabbed his length through the last barrier of fabric before he moved back up and pushed down all clothing over Oswald´s hips. While kissing softly along his neck he wrapped his fingers loosely around his cock. Oswald closed his eyes at the sensation, his hips involuntarily rocked into the touch.  
He felt how Jim rested his chin on his shoulder, soft hair tickled his ear. After a few more short and heavy breaths Jim started to move his hand, still loose in grip. It was way too much and not nearly enough at the same time.

“ _Fuck, look at you_ ”  

Oswald pried his eyes open to look forward. Jim´s voice was far from commanding but still very much irresistible. He looked at his middle being hidden under steel bones and thick fabric, his pants pooling around his ankles and his erection in between with Jim´s hand still moving along it, Jim´s other went back to his waist stroking up and down the cinched in curve. 

“ _So hot_ ”  Jim whispered, his arousal being clearly audible.

Being not quite sure if he´d call the picture in front of him hot, it did have something lewd, somewhat salacious to see himself like that, which excited him. Oswald had difficulties thinking of himself as attractive, but that did not matter, as long as Jim did it. 

“ _I´m severely underdressed,_ ” Jim chuckled and moved a bit to the side to have his body appear on the mirror. He tucked at the comfortable, slightly washed out shirt. Oswald didn´t mind, Jim had the luck that his appearance was stunning no matter how dressed down and casual his clothes were but then, no clothes might be so much better.

“ _.. more like completely overdressed._ ” 

Oswald could feel the breath of Jim´s amused huff on his neck, his voice was filled with fake outrage. 

 _“What, a whole evening watching me in skimpy shorts was not enough_?”

“ _too much actually .. the shorts I mean .._ “

Oswald moved his upper body to look at Jim who gave him some space to turn around. He slipped his hands under the sloppy shirt  and moved it up along the way, his fingers just brushing over warm skin lightly. He had thought about doing this so often. Jim helped and moved the shirt over his head, the stretch making his hipbones raise over the waistband. Impatience got the better of Oswald. He went straight to unbuttoning Jim´s pants. Quickly pushing the zipper down, followed by pants and shorts.  
A blissful moment he just stared, not even blinking, stared at what he hadn´t been able to look at before.  
  
“ _Not bad for 7 days, huh”_

Jim made one of his Rocky poses, flexing his biceps but sporting a broad grin this time. 

“ _That_ ” Oswald pointed at the whole appearance of Jim “ _That is hot .._ “

Taking the extended hand Jim pressed it against his chest.  “ _Frank will be delighted to hear that.._   _and quite frankly I am too, were a couple more than 7 days lifting weights_.“ 

With a hand on the back of his head Jim pulled Oswald into a kiss. Messy and sloppy. A mess to get lost in, to delve into. Oswald dared to really grip the muscle underneath his fingers. Jim´s body felt so firm and sturdy, felt even better than it looked, better than imagined.  
Strong arms pulled him closer pressing their chests together. Oswald gasped when their groins touched as well. The metal in the corset must feel uncomfortable digging into Jim´s bare skin but he did not let go or pull back.

Until suddenly the body under his hands slipped away and Jim looked up at him. Left knee on the ground and the sole of his right foot flat against the floor he grabbed Oswald´s hips where purple fabric met pale skin. His tongue darted out to lick with a broad stroke over Oswald´s cock before it settled on the tip. Still looking up Jim parted his lips and took him in.  
Just this little bit made Oswald more breathless than any corset probably ever could. When Jim dragged his lips down his length he had to hold on onto his shoulders to find some balance. It felt like heaven.    
Yet when Jim started to move back and forth Oswald voice was best described as sinful.  Jim´s mouth and tongue left him gasping and moaning. He was already so close.  Any swirl, any drag, any shift could be the one sending him over the edge. 

Oswald did not want it to be over so quickly but then again that was what he longed for most.  Jim´s grip was keeping him steady and he dared to move one hand onto his head. His fingers weaving into the hair, moving along with the quickening motion.  Softer even than he had thought.  
One of Jim´s hands left his hipbone to disappear between Jim´s own legs.  Skipping a heartbeat Oswald watched how it started to move in the same pace. Sinful sight and the sensation of Jim moaning around his length was simply too much. Oswald could not last any longer, he felt the familiar tingle run through his body, his veins, his cells, shaking everything down to his molecules. His hand closed to a fist on Jim´s head, who took him all in again to stay like this until Oswald´s moans fell silent and his hand slowly unclenched.  
Oswald was unable to move after this, gaze glued to Jim´s hand still moving over his cock, much faster now. The irregular breath against his skin let goosebumps raise. It wasn´t long until Jim´s grip on his hip tightened and he let out a deep drawn groan spilling himself on the floor.   
Still holding onto Oswald Jim rested his head against his thigh.

 _“I´ll get you out of this right away_ ,” he sounded breathless, his voice was softer than he ever had heard it.

“ _Don´t worry._ ” Oswald could take care of it himself, the knot was undone quickly and he started to loosen the laces until he could open the busk.  
Jim slowly rose to his feet while he peeled the corset off.  Exposing his constricted skin to the air made Oswald shiver. The boning had left some imprints along his waist. Jim´s hand ghosted over the lines. 

 _“Are you alight?”_

_“Better than that.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to myself: Part 2 “Pation” the drug deal subplot thickens, Oswald is still just “a simple tailor” .. or is he? Which role will Jim play next? Will Garak pay a visit? Will I ever write the scandalous, steamy frivolous smut scene that is like wearing fishnets running through Transylvanian castles while chasing space Rasputin I initially had in mind for that AU .. ?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!


End file.
